Harry Throws a Hissy Fit TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: A Harry siempre le ha molestado que su compañero de apartamento sea un… acompañante. Pero esta es la gota que derramó el vaso. Traducción autorizada del original en inglés, de HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack.


**Notas de traducción:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, les traigo una nueva traducción... A mí me dio mucha risa cuando la leí por primera vez...

La historia original le pertenece a **HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack** (que significaría "De cómo Draco recuperó su estilo"... ¿No les parece que su nombre es genial?). De hecho, esta fue la primera historia que publicó.

Claramente, es una traducción autorizada y nada nos pertenece, ni a ella ni a mí... Los personajes son de la gran J.K.

Bueno, ya, dejo de hablar...

Disfruten...

* * *

**Harry Throws a Hissy Fit**

Harry sintió cómo la bilis subía por su garganta. "Respira profundo", se dijo a sí mismo con firmeza. Otra pelea de gritos no iba a resolver mucho. La situación tenía que ser manejada… delicadamente. Con sensibilidad y diplomacia. Tacto. Sí, esa era la palabra. Lo que necesitaba era tacto.

—¿Ya te vas de puta otra noche, Malfoy?

De acuerdo, tenía que trabajar en su tacto.

Su compañero de apartamento de dos años volteó para mirarlo con cansancio antes de regresar a arreglarse en frente de su propio reflejo. La mirada de Harry lo siguió. El rubio llevaba una chaqueta negra, una camisa blanca y pantalones de mezclilla que le quedaban un poco apretados alrededor de sus esbeltas caderas. Se veía increíble. Sus pálidos pies desnudos contrastaban bruscamente con la alfombra roja del cuarto. Aún no terminaba de arreglarse, notó Harry. Arreglarse para ver a algún extraño con una cartera llena de dinero, se dijo el moreno con amargura. La bilis regresó con ganas.

—¿Quién es esta vez? —lo molestó—. ¿Un corredor de bolsa? ¿Alguno de los tipos del club náutico de papi? O tal vez…

—Cuidado, Potter —dijo Draco. Lo dijo de forma suave, casi como un bufido, y Harry sintió cómo el resto de sus insultos se desvanecía. Ese último había ido un poco muy lejos. Malfoy no hablaba de su padre.

—Lo siento —dijo avergonzado—. Crucé la línea.

—Sí, lo hiciste —dijo Malfoy, volteándose para mirarlo. Sus grises ojos lo escrudiñaron en silencio. No había malicia en ellos; solo una mirada inquisitiva. Como si Harry fuera un problema de Aritmancia especialmente difícil—. ¿Por qué te molesta? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Harry—. ¿Que seas un prostituto?

Malfoy le sonrió con suficiencia.

—_Acompañante_, Potter (1). —Continuó hablando antes de que el otro le rebatiera que era casi la misma cosa—. En mi defensa, te dije a qué me dedicaba antes de mudarme aquí. Tú dijiste que no te importaba, siempre y cuando pagara mi mitad de la renta. ¿Qué ha cambiado? —Puso los brazos en jarras y se recargó contra un manto, ladeando la cabeza de esa manera tan _gatuna_ que lo molestaba.

—No te… conocía en ese entonces —replicó Harry, incómodo. Casi había dicho "amaba", y lo sabía. Afortunadamente, Malfoy no. El chico simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—¿Piensas que necesitas salvarme ahora que somos algo así como amigos?

Algo así como amigos. Honestamente, Harry no habría dicho algo así. En los dos años que había estado compartiendo su casa con Draco Malfoy, la malicia que había sentido una vez por el rubio se había ido. Había tenido que pasar la guerra, pero Malfoy había comenzado a caerle bien. El rubio también había cambiado. Sin su arrogancia ni las presiones del apellido Malfoy, había emergido como un joven callado e inteligente, con una pasión por el arte. Tanto que, de hecho, había tomado Estudios Muggles durante su último año en Hogwarts para pedir una beca mágica para la Universidad. Harry miró algunos de sus dibujos, regados por el apartamento. Desafortunadamente, la beca no cubría todos sus gastos, por eso el asunto de ser… _acompañante_ había surgido. Malfoy bromeaba, diciendo que sus gustos eran demasiado caros como para abstenerse de ellos tan fácilmente; sin embargo, eso hacía que Harry se alterara.

—Podría darte el dinero, ¿sabes? —aventuró. No era la primera vez que lo ofrecía. Cada vez, era amablemente rechazado. Y había habido muchas veces.

—No podré pagártelo —replicó Malfoy con gentileza.

—Bueno, no lo hagas —dijo Harry bruscamente—. Quédatelo. Solo… deja de hacer lo que estás haciendo. Eres mejor que eso.

—Al parecer, no —replicó Malfoy con una sonrisa y sacó su varita. Harry se encogió instintivamente y Malfoy rodó los ojos, diciendo entre dientes algo que sonó como "paranoia". Lanzó un _Accio_ a sus mocasines y se los puso, rezando para que Potter se olvidara del asunto.

Sí, claro.

—Malfoy…

—Mira, vamos a repasarlo una vez más, para que te sientas mejor, ¿vale? La gente me paga por mi tiempo, no mi cuerpo. El sexo, si es que lo hay, es opcional. En otras palabras, solo cuando _yo _lo quiero. Además, hago suficiente dinero para sostenerme y a la escuela. Estoy completamente a salvo, puedo pintar, puedo pagar mis cuentas… ¿En serio es tan terrible?

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Si ese es el caso y todo es así de opcional, ¿por qué jamás rechazas a alguno de tus… clientes? —preguntó.

Malfoy pareció dudar.

—Mira, no es bueno rechazar clientes si quieres que vuelvan, ¿o sí? Este es un trabajo, Potter. Eso es todo. Y si te pone tan incómodo, encontraré otro lugar. Solo dime…

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Blaise Zabini entró, revisando cada pedazo del lugar como si fuera el dueño.

—¿Otra pelea de amantes? —preguntó, sentándose en un sillón cercano.

—Ojalá —dijo Harry entre dientes, para sí mismo. Se dio cuenta que Malfoy y Zabini lo habían oído cuando ambos lo miraron confundidos.

—Ojalá —continuó Harry apresuradamente—, te anunciaras antes de meterte así como así, Zabini. Me molesta.

—Buena salvada —comentó el intruso de cabello negro—. Y solo vine a informarle a Malfoy que Sergey ya ha estado en el club por una hora. No es bueno dejar a los clientes esperando, amor.

Sergey. Perfecto. Jodidamente perfecto. Harry respiró profundamente, viendo cómo Malfoy le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia.

—Estaba a punto de salir, Blaise —dijo, tomando su varita y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Potter… Hablamos cuando regrese, ¿de acuerdo? —Sin esperar respuesta, salió del apartamento, dejando atrás a un enfurecido Harry y a un muy entretenido Zabini.

Tan pronto como escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Zabini dejó salir una risita.

—¿De qué te burlas? —preguntó Harry, sin sentir la necesidad de ocultar su molestia. Detestaba a Blaise inmensamente. El Slytherin era una molestia grande en su vida. En especial desde que había insistido en llevarle a Draco clientes de vez en cuanto. Estúpido proxeneta. Como si importara que no lo hiciera. Draco parecía ser bastante popular. Solo por eso, pateó una mesa cercana, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando se volteó.

—Potter, eres el idiota más grande con el que he tenido la mala fortuna de estar asociado —le respondió Zabini—. No, déjame terminar. Estás completamente enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Admítelo. No puedes ver más allá de él, y aún así lo dejar salir y, bueno, ¿cómo lo digo con delicadeza?... Follar con otros hombres mientras te quedas sentado aquí, sufriendo como un imbécil.

Las palabras lo inundaron y Harry vio rojo del coraje. Literalmente. Todo su mundo se disolvió a su alrededor por la rabia que sintió cuando la imagen de Draco, debajo de algún bastardo sin nombre y sin rostro, apareció frente a sus ojos. Cuando el mundo volvió a tener forma, se encontró de pie en medio de un apartamento, a medio demoler, con un visiblemente impresionado Blaise Zabini, que se encontraba encima de la barra.

—Guau… Quien-Tú-Sabes no tuvo posibilidad contra ti, ¿verdad? —comentó, apeándose de su lugar con gracia y un poco de yeso sobre su hombro.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Harry, enfatizando cada palabra.

Zabini frunció el ceño.

—Potter, no creo que esa sea la mejor idea, considerando… —Dejó de hablar cuando una varita apuntó directo a su garganta—. Pero, bueno, ¿yo qué sé? Está en el Club Veela. Ya sabes, saliendo del callejón Diagon. No te pierdes…

Harry quitó su varita y la guardó en su bolsillo.

—Genial. Te lo agradezco. Y, solo para que sepas… Si vuelves a traerle a Draco otro cliente, voy a practicar cada una de las Imperdonables conocidas por los magos en tus partes privadas.

—Eso es… justo.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tan alto es este tipo, Sergey?

—Como 1.90. ¿Por qué?

Zabini solo negó con la cabeza cuando Potter maldijo y se desapareció.

**HPDMHPDM**

* * *

—Y claro, está el yate. Es una preciosura. Por supuesto, eres bienvenido a verlo cuando lo desees…

Draco regresó a la realidad cuando entendió el sentido de la frase a medias. Tomó su trago y logró poner una sonrisa cordial. "Repetir contigo".

—Eso sería —dijo, dándole un sorbo al vaso—, fascinante.

Sergey sonrió mientras miraba la figura de Draco con avidez, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían. La mano del rubio se movió mientras buscaba su varita con discreción. Usualmente, controlaba la situación y sus clientes no se ponían muy rudos, pero este tipo era alto. Sin mencionar los 100 kilos de músculo. Sería muy poco prudente hacerlo enojar.

Consiguió evitar brincar cuando sintió la mano de Sergey sobre su muslo. Problemas. Se removió un poco, sonriendo. Sergey pareció ofenderse, pero unas cuantas preguntas más acerca de su yate parecieron calmarlo, y se puso a parlotear, dándole tiempo a Draco de desconectarse.

¿Potter tenía razón? Cuando había comenzado esto de ser acompañante, había tenido confianza en sí mismo. Se comportaba distante y jamás se había sentido afectado por su… profesión. No le había importado en qué ocupaba su tiempo, en tanto pudiera seguir pintando. Eso era lo único que amaba. Bueno, eso y a Potter… Draco negó con la cabeza. Tal vez amor era una palabra muy fuerte pero, ¡diablos!, el hombre sí que daba una buena impresión. Cuando Draco recién se había mudado, había esperado que el Gryffindor fuera lo más irritante posible. En vez de eso, Harry había hecho todo lo posible por hacerlo sentir bienvenido. Era amable, tranquilizador, y sentía la loca urgencia de proteger a Draco de su… trabajo. Era un sentimiento que lo molestaba y hacía que le faltara el aire al mismo tiempo. Nadie se había preocupado por él de esa manera, jamás.

Draco recordó cuando su remedo de padre, medio loco y ebrio, lo había desheredado por ser un "marica y un fracaso y una mancha en el apellido Malfoy", entre otras cosas. Potter se había quedado despierto toda la noche con él, viéndolo llorar como un maldito niño de cuatro años, abrazándolo, farfullando palabras de consuelo. Al siguiente día, ninguno mencionó el episodio y Draco se lo agradeció. También entendía que algo muy importante había ocurrido y que ya no podía ver a Harry como… solo su compañero de apartamento.

Después de un tiempo, cada cliente había comenzado a verse como el Gryffindor. Eso había sido… desconcertante. Y le había dejado a Draco la rara sensación de culpa cada mañana. Como si, de alguna forma, estuviera siendo infiel. Siéndole infiel a Harry. Lo que era ridículo, por supuesto. No estaba saliendo con él. Podía hacerlo, si no estuviera haciendo… eso. El pensamiento hizo que se sintiera peor.

Claro que podía renunciar a ese trabajo. Pero, eso significaría… ¿Qué significaría, con exactitud? Tendría que encontrar un trabajo, claro. Tal vez no le pagarían tan bien, pero mientras pudiera seguir pintando, ¿qué importaba? Y luego estaba Potter. Potter, el que era bueno y amable, el que lo hacía sentirse seguro. Sonrió. Podía hacerlo. Sí, era hora de renunciar.

—Tendrás que disculparme —dijo interrumpiendo al hombre, que seguí parloteando, y se levantó—. Acabo de recordar un compromiso anterior pero, tal vez en alguna otra…

Tragó saliva cuando el hombre, más grande y alto que él, se puso de pie.

—¿Te vas? —escupió—. No vas a irte. Yo pagué…

—Sí, y lo entiendo, es solo que…

El hombre agarró a Draco de la muñeca y lo hizo girar con brusquedad, haciendo que el rubio chillara. Oh, genial.

—Escúchame, pequeño…

—¡Hey, tú, el de la cara de trol! ¡Libéralo en este instante!

Se oyeron un estrépito y Draco fue empujado, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Maldijo, poniéndose de pie y sobándose el hombro. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Alzó la mirada y parpadeó, incapaz de reconocer lo que tenía ante él. No podía ser posible.

Parpadeó de nuevo.

No, sí estaba pasando. Sergey corría por el lugar bramando, con los brazos al aire y tirando en el proceso mesas, sillas y personas chillando. El estrépito aumentó y los asustados clientes trataban de quitarse de su camino mientras el hombre acababa con todo lo que se le ponía en frente. Y, por la forma en la que se veía, o le había crecido una cabeza extra o… ¿ése era Potter? Draco negó con la cabeza de nuevo. Eso no podía estar pasando.

—¿Potter? —repitió incrédulo, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del barullo, sin mencionar a Sergey.

—¡Hola Malfoy! Linda noche, ¿no? —El imbécil tenía la audacia de sonreír, aún jalando a Sergey del cabello, como si en ello le fuera la vida.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —Draco se agachó cuando un golpe casi le quita la cabeza. Potter se sostenía del otro hombre solo si fuera un bendito payaso de rodeo. Si no hubiera sido tan ridículamente terrorífico, se habría reído.

—Decidí darme una vuelta… ¿Vienes aquí seguido?

—¡Eres un idiota, Potter! ¡Espera un minuto! —Consiguió sacar su varita del bolsillo y le lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor a Sergey, que seguía gritando. Luego, sin darle tiempo al espantado público de hacer preguntas o sacar fotografías comprometedoras, tomó a Potter del brazo y se desapareció.

**HPDMHPDM**

* * *

—¡… en mi vida había presenciado tal muestra de absoluta idiotez! ¡Y eso es decir mucho, Potter! Por cierto, ¿dijiste "libéralo"? Y… —Draco dejó de despotricar cuando entró al apartamento y vio la destrucción que el berrinche temperamental de Harry había causado—. ¿Se puede saber por qué hay un hoyo en mi pared? —preguntó.

—Oh, eso fue… no importa. —Harry suspiró—. Mira, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? En serio. Creo que no debí haber ido. Fue un gran error. Y luego vi a ese bastardo y parecía como si te estuviera amenazando. No pude soportarlo más y… —El moreno se cayó, sin notar que la expresión del rubio se había relajado—. Mira, yo… Me equivoqué, ¿vale? Solo olvidemos que esto pasó. Por favor…

—Estoy pensando en renunciar.

Harry se volteó, sin poder creer lo que oyó.

—Tú… ¿qué?

Malfoy metió las manos en los bolsillos, balanceándose con inquietud.

—Estoy pensando en renunciar a esto de ser acompañante. Es demasiada emoción. Creo que será mejor que acepte uno que otro empleo en el campus, ¿sabes? No debe ser tan difícil…

—Malfoy, cállate por un minuto, ¿quieres? —interrumpió, ignorando la mirada de reproche del rubio. Le correspondió frunciendo el ceño y lanzándole una mirada penetrante—. ¿Por qué de repente decidiste renunciar?

Draco se removió con nerviosismo, y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Se veía absolutamente angelical, pero Harry no se lo creía.

—¡Malfoy! —dijo con brusquedad—. Casi le arranco el cuero cabelludo a un tipo por ti, así que más te vale que tengas una respuesta. Ahora, ¡dime, maldita sea!

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —respondió el rubio en el mismo tono—. Me gustas, ¿vale? Creo que, de hecho, me gustas mucho. ¿Estás feliz? ¿Eso ayuda en algo a aliviar tu precioso ego, imbe…mmmph!

Harry se abalanzó como un gato montés, cortando la perorata del rubio con sus labios. Unas manos fuertes y bronceadas rompieron la camisa de seda para revelar la carne pálida. Harry no perdió tiempo y comenzó a explorar dicha carne, recorriendo la suave piel con sus dedos.

—¿Es en serio? —jadeó, separando sus labios de los del rubio y apoyando su frente contra la del otro—. ¿En verdad lo dices en serio?

—¿Te parece que estoy jugando? —preguntó Draco, antes de jalar al moreno para capturar de nuevo sus labios.

Harry respiró con dificultad cuando el rubio agarró su cabello corto y rebelde, incitándolo y llevándolo al cuarto más cercano (que resultó ser el de Draco) lo mejor que pudo. Harry prácticamente gruñó y lo llevó a la cama tan rápido, que Draco podría haber jurado que se aparecieron. Al siguiente minuto ya no le importó, porque Po… Harry estaba besándolo otra vez. Una y otra y otra vez.

—No más hombres, Draco —gruñó Harry, descansando de su ataque al esbelto cuello de marfil—. No más hombres, jamás. No puedo lidiar con eso, joder.

—No más hombres —dijo Draco con suavidad, recorriendo el costado de Harry con sus pálidos dedos—. Solo tú, Potter. Soy tuyo si me deseas.

Eso era todo lo que el moreno necesitaba. Prácticamente le arrancó los pantalones a Draco, mostrando más y más carne, viendo con avidez cómo la polla de Draco crecía con velocidad. Draco gimió cuando la boca de Harry envolvió su creciente miembro y comenzó a embestir arrítmicamente, mientras las sensaciones causaban estragos en él. Al siguiente segundo, los dedos resbaladizos de Potter estaban dentro de él y alrededor de él y… ya ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo el moreno, solo que se sentía muy, muy bien.

—¡Joder! —gimió, cuando Potter giró sus dedos dentro de él de nuevo — Joder, joder, joder, joder…

—Con gusto —bufó el moreno. De repente, alzándolo de la cama y dándole vuelta. Draco tuvo solo un momento de claridad mental para asombrarse por la repentina muestra de fuerza bruta, y luego Potter estaba dentro de él, y todo lo demás ya no importaba…

**HPDMHPDM**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ambos fueron despertados por un grito angustiado.

—¡Santa Madre de Merlín! ¡Mis ojos! ¡MIS OJOS!

Draco se enderezó y vio cómo Blaise salía corriendo del apartamento, como alma que lleva el diablo (2). Se giró, aun somnoliento, hacia su amante, que estaba parpadeando con expresión pomposa.

—En serio deberíamos reparar ese hoyo en la pared —le dijo a Harry, estirándose con pereza.

—Creo que me gusta —dijo entre dientes, abrazando a su novio y cerrando los ojos de nuevo—. Tal vez así aprenderá a tocar.

Draco solo se rió y se volvió a dormir. La vida era perfecta.

**HPDMHPDM**

* * *

(1) El término en inglés es _Escort_, que, en mi opinión, debería ser traducido a "Escorte", pero la palabra no existe…

(2) No sé si esta frase la dicen solo en mi país, pero da el sentido de "demasiado rápido"… :D

Bueno, eso sería todo, básicamente. :)

Hasta la próxima...

**Adigium21**


End file.
